totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Rushowe słitaśne majteczki
Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata ''' '''Odcinek 9 Luciana stoi na pokładzie i rozmawia przez telefon. Luciana: No, hey. <3 Co ty gadasz, już jesteś? <3 Mrr, kocham to. Znaczy, lubię to. <3 Wyciągnęła drugi telefon i zaczęła wciskać coś na ekranie. Luciana: Koniecznie musimy się spotkać! Gdzie jesteś? Luciana wyciągnęła notes i zaczęła coś w nim zapisywać. Luciana: '''W sumie, jesteśmy blisko. <3 Pojawimy się na pewno. <3 Paa. <3 ''Schowała telefon do kieszeni. '' '''Luciana: Ty od sterowania tą łajbą! Sterownik tej łajby xD: 'Jestem twoim ojcem! '''Luciana: '''Spoko! Zmiana planów! ''Spojrzała w kamerę. '''Luciana: A wy oglądajcie nasze show, robaczki. <3 Pokład Możecie zakładać inne nagłówki. Róbcie, co chcecie. W Jacuzzi siedział smutny Barth. '' '''Bartholome:'Nie odpadłem, nie ma Alex, wygraliśmy... I co mi po tym ?Nie ma Alex... :C Maddie: Jakaś miła odmiana, nie zajęłam teraz 10 miejsca! Co do eliminacji... Helen była spoko osobą, trochę drażliwą i bywała nerwowa, ale pewnie była lojalna więc... Żegnaj wzorowy zawodniku...'' 'Maddie: '''Serio... Jejciu, nie ma nic lepszego niż użalać się nad eliminacją... Ale co tam, to tylko typowy Barth... Jeszcze trochę i zdobędę kasę.. ''Włożyła słuchawki na uszy i zaczęła słuchać muzyki. 'Bartholome:'Ty i kasa? Chyba ty i po programowy lumpeks ;u; 'Maddie: '''Nie wydaje mi się, żebym cię pytała o zdanie, wiesz? Chyba, że wolisz znowu oberwać butem po jajach... '''Bartholome: '''Ty mnie zawsze potrafisz rozweselić :D. Ale tego nie rób... ;u; ''Maddie wzięła jakiegoś drinka i rzuciła nim w Bartholome. 'Maddie: '''Skoro cię to śmieszy, to oznacza, że masz prawdopodobnie uraz psychiczny. Wypisałabym ci skierowanie do Murzyna Antonio, ale nie znam adresu więzienia... '''Bartholome: '''To nie ja zadaję się z podejrzanymi typkami! A ty oszalałaś >:( '''Maddie: '''Nazywasz moich bracholi i siostry z osiedla podejrzanymi typkami? A może to ty jesteś podejrzanym typkiem, którego powinno się zwalczać? Ja nie oszalałam - Bynajmniej nie rozmyślam każdego dnia o eliminacji dziewczyny... '''Bartholome: '''Bo nie jesteś Lesbą? A może... ''Odsunął się od niej. '' '''Maddie: '''Coś ty... kur... Za***ię cię zas***cu!!! ''Maddie wbiegła do jacuzzi w ubraniu i zaczęła podtapiać Bartholome. Potem biła go po głowie i kopnęła butem w krocze. 'Maddie: '''A skąd ja mam pewność, że może jesteś gejem, który całuje się z laską a potem ją rzuca? Sorry, tępię takich typów... ''Barth szybko uciekł od Maddie. '' '''Bartholome:'Bo ja nigdy nie rzucę Alex!? A ty się lecz! D: 'Maddie: '''Eem... Ty z nią nie chodzisz... Tak do doinformowania... '''Bartholome: '''Właśnie dlatego jej nie rzucę D: '''Maddie: '''Ale ty z NIĄ NIE CHODZISZ! Więc jej nie rzucisz choćbyś ty chciał, nie chciał, czy ona nie chciała... Może jednak to TY powinieneś się leczyć, skoro sobie wmawiasz bzdury... '''Bartholome: '''To ty mnie nie zrozumiałaś kuhwo :/ '''Maddie: '''Zapytaj się psychologa czy to normalne, że nie rzucisz laski, która z tobą nawet nie chodzi. A zresztą, mam już dosyć tego całego zjebstwa w tym show i ludzi w nim... ''Poszła do baru i usiadła na krześle. 'Bartholome: '''Chcesz zatrutego burgera :3 ? ''Nie odpowiedziała, bo miała słuchawki na fula. W tym czasie Celestia siedziała tam gdzie zawsze czyli z daleka od każdego. ''Celestia: Kolejne zwycięstwo i nas coraz mniej. To że jestem nadal świadczy tylko o tym że jestem silnym sojusznikiem a wiecie kto nim nie jest? Bartholome. Myślałam że może być kimś na miarę Xander'a, mojego lokaja, ale okazał się bezużyteczny. Więc wiesz, radzę ci nie przegrać następnego zadania.'' Wyjęła kart i zaczęła szukać swojej ulubionej czyli "Kosiarza śmierci". Kiedy się spostrzegła że jej nie ma, cały stosik podpaliła zapalniczką.. '''Celestia: Spłońmy.. Vince postanowił się dla zdrowia oraz zrzucenia zbędnych kalori po ostratnim posiłku od kilku dni. Napotkał na pokładzie idącego Bartha więc zaczepił. Vince: Barth! Hej. :3 Uśmiechnął się przyjacielsko. xD Bartholome: 'Em...Hej? ''Chciał już powoli odchodzić. '''Bartholome:Tylko nie gadaj, tylko nie gadaj... '' '''Vince:' Uciekasz? xD Czyżbym był tak odrażający? :< Bartholome:'Idź lepiej do Felipe, to tak...Po przyjacielsku mówię... :) ''Odwrócił się od niego. '' '''Vince: '''Fuj.. zerwałem już z nim. Ugh.. on wogóle nie znał się na tym. Teraz przeżywam romans z Niną i Majli <3 Rozkwita i to bardzo! <3 '''Bartholome:'Jesteś chory <3 Odwrócił się do niego. '' '''Bartholome: 'Źle z tobą, nawet już źle wyglądasz <3 'Vince: '''Ale czuję się dobrze przecież? xD Chyba, że masz na myśli moją głowę. Może podczas transplantacji mojej czaszki by się nieco zdziwili co tam jest, ale to nie powód do obaw. ''Westchnął. '''Vince: Poza tym, to było tylko chwilowe. Potrzebne do mego dzieła! <3 Będzie o zdradach, miłości i cudownych przesłaniu miłosnym. <3 Każdy na swój sposób ja wyraża <3 Bartholome: 'Aha... ? Na końcu powróć do Maddie. Będzie wesoło <3 '''Vince: '''Sorki.. ale chcę pożyć jesszcze długo, zresztą ona mnie i tak zlewa i dość długo. xD A jak tam związek z Alex? :D ''Harriet właśnie przechodziła. 'Harriet: '''Alex to już pewnie zdążył zapłodnić. (troll) ''Po czym wyciągnęła z kieszeni komórkę i zaczęła siedzieć na niecie. xD 'Bartholome: '''Aha...? Olej Harriet ;u; '''Vince: '''Spodziewasz się dziecka? <3 Gratuluję <3 na zakupy z tobą kiedyś pójdę xD '''Bartholome: '''Ty faktycznie jesteś chory...Na umyśle... ;u; '''Vince: '''Mówisz o sprawach oczywistych. xD A właśnie, jak myślisz. Dzisiaj będzie rozwiązanie drużyn? '''Bartholome:'Jednak ty tu zamulasz , nie Felipe...Raczej nie będzie ;u; '''Vince: Ale wiesz, że w końcu to się stanie. Ja zamulam? xD W tym wieku myśli się od pasa w dół, a rzadziej od pasa w górę. <3 Bartholome: '''Jak będzie rozwiązanie to możesz na mnie nie głosować <3 '''Vince: Na ciebie? Ale po co? Wogóle chłopaki jednak nie powypadali. <3 Coprawda zostali sami idioci bo normalnych nas nie można zwać, ale jednak jesteśmy dalej. <3 Harriet uniosła głowę. Harriet: Co prawda, Barth i Alex nie byliby fajnymi rodzicami, ale gdyby Vince i Barth mieli dziecko.. (megusta) Maddie: 'Darujmy sobie eksperymenty, jeszcze jakaś kryptyda wyjdzie... Albo i nawet gorzej - Mutantoruchacz.... '''Bartholome: '''A ty lepiej się ucisz Maddie... ;u; '''Vince: '''Cóż za zaszczytny pomysł Hariett. <3 ''Podsunął do niej Bartha. '''Vince: Możesz być kandydatką by je nam urodzić wtedy. <3 To byłoby takie cudowne! <3 Wyciągnął kasetkę z sztucznych śmiechem. Harriet odegrała się przystawiając Vince'a do Bartha, jednocześnie schylając ich głowę tak że się całowali. :3 Nie mogli się jednak uwolnić, gdyż Harriet cały czas ich podtrzymywała. xD Harriet: Se mua, po primo, ja nie jestem żadną pie*dolonym domem dziecka, nie jestem dziwką i przede wszystkim nie rodzę nikomu dzieci. ;3 W końcu puściła. "Nafoszyła" się i poszła obok Maddie oglądać jak sprawy się dalej toczą. Bartholome: '''Nie ,nie i jeszcze raz nie! Czemu to zrobiłaś ? Ja przecież nic nie powiedziałem! (angry) '''Vince: Uzywasz wiśnowej pomadki? Fuj... Przetarł usta. '' '''Vince:' Zresztą mam Ninę i Majli i wbiję do nich <3 Chcę sie z obiema na kuli pobujać. <3 Ale one chyba się zamknęły czy coś. xD Harriet: 'Podobało ci się Barth? Chcesz jeszcze? (mean) ''Znowu przystawiła ich do buziaków. <3 Ściągnęła też koszulkę Vince'a i położyła na jego "klacie" XD rękę Bartha. Po chwili odeszła. '''Harriet: Hio, hio, hio. Barth szybko się odsunął od Vince'a. '' '''Bartholome:'Nienawidzę cię! (angry) Vince: 'Zaraz? ''Zaczęły mu błyskać oczka o podszedł do Hariett. '''Vince: Powiedz, że to ty chcesz mnie schrupnać. Zrobił ugryzienie i zaczął ją obejmować. Vince: 'Słyszałem, o tym że z Dustinem się kłóciłaś, wiec może.. ''Przystawiał się do niej, odchylając jej głowę i powoli z czułością smyrał swoim jezykiem jej usta aż na końcu zaczął ją całować, nie chcąc jej puścić ze swego niebiańskiego objęcia. Ta się próbowała uwolnić, szkoda że ją na siłę przetrzymywał. >:( Spuściła więc głowę gdzie indziej by jej nie całował. Ten ją łapał w talii ciągle z całej siły. >:( '''Harriet: Weź no! Jesteś brzydki, niefotogeniczny, dziwkarski, pie*dolony farciarski sku*wiel.. Wiesz dlaczego was łączę? Ciągle widzę między wami więź. Nie podobasz mi się, ja mam chłopaka! -,- DUUUSTIN!! >:( Maddie wzięła miotłę i zdzieliła ją na głowie Vince'a. Chłopak upadł, a Harriet została uwolniona. Maddie: 'Najwidoczniej niczego się nie nauczyłeś po ostatnim spotkaniu... Nie bądź nachalny, po usłyszysz dźwięk łamiących się orzeszków... ''Maddie kopnęła Vince'a w krocze. Dustin usłyszał głos Harriet i automatycznie pojawił się na miejscu. 'Dustin: '''Co tu się dzieje ? '''Bartholome: '''Och ,Harriet...Brawo Vince to było wspaniałe <3 '''Vince: '''Dzięki! Wiesz ty co? Ktoś znowu wcisnął mi coś między nogi, a ja nic nie poczyłem. <3 A to znaczy, że Maddie mnie zauważyła... -.- ''Od razu zbierało się mu na żyga. 'Vince: '''To ona jeszcze wie, że tu jestem? Fujj.. już chyba wolałbym chyba piepier ścierny żuć. Hariet, wspominałaś o mnie czy o sobie? Jestem śliczny na swój sposób. ''Puścił oczko do kamery. '' ''Harriet dała z liścia Vince'owi. Po chwili zauważyła Dustina. xD Rzuciła się na niego z przytulasem. 'Harriet: '''Już nigdy się nie kłóćmy.. ;-; Jeśli to robiliśmy. xD Ta szmata pie*dolona mnie całowała i nie chciała puścić. ;-; ''Po czym zaśmiała się szatańsko. 'Harriet(szept): '''Czeka go nagroda, wpie*dol ku*asowi.. '''Maddie: '''O jeju, Vince, masz najwidoczniej chorobę morską... Co ty tutaj jeszcze robisz? Powiem Lucianie, że z przyczyn zdrowotnych musisz opuścić program... A zresztą... Myślisz, że będę się od tak lampiła jak przymieszasz się do piep**enia mojej przyjaciółki? Serio? Powinieneś się mocno pizdnąć w twarzyczkę, ale tak mocno, żebyś nie miał żadnych schiz a się ogarnął! Nagle ci się coś we łbie poprzestawiało i zachowujesz się jak jakiś chory nimfoman! Żygaj sobie futrem, sikaj na siedząco, całuj się z języczkiem razem z Barthem, idealnie do siebie pasujecie - Dwie patologie, a różne bajki... '''Dustin: '''Vince, myślałem ,że jesteś spoko jednak się myliłem. Masz tą swoją Majlusię,Ninusię ,ale moją Harriet zostaw w spokoju. ''Wziął go za ubrania i przytrzymał przy barierce. 'Dustin: '''Jeszcze raz .. ''Wziął swoja deskorolkę i walnął go nią z całej siły po czym Vince upadł na zimie. 'Bartholome: '''Harriet to demon. Zapłacisz mnie za to , ja ci nic nie zrobiłem :C ''Wstał z posiniaczonym policzkiem. '''Vince: '''Ohhh.. <3 Wszyscy mnie napastują <3 Chyba dzisiaj święto jest. <3 ''Zaczął się cieszyć. '' '''Vince: '''Myślisz, że chciałbym z nią być? Bez żartu.. pilnuj jej lepiej by nie narzucała romansu. A zresztą, co tam szkodzi. Mówcie o mnie dalej. <3 Im więcej tym lepiej. <3 '''Harriet: Myślisz że jestem jakąś tanią dziwką? Nie narzucam romansu, przynajmniej je romansowałam w igloo z Barth'em. Potraktuj to jako pewną przysługę. Jeszcze raz go je*ła lewym sierpowym i prawym sierpowym. xD Maddie za to kopła go lewą i prawą nogą w krocze i brzuch. Maddie: 'Nie-Sorry, odruch. '''Celestia: '''Aha? Czyli takie hece się dzieją tutaj? O boshe.. Czas ich uciszyć.. ''Celestia wstała. Poszła do kuchni i wróciła z dwoma pełnymi wiadrami gorącej wody (ukropu ;u;).. Następnie wszystkich polała tą wodą, wszystkich znajdujących się na pokładzie. Wiecie jakie to uczucie? Porażająco boli ;u;. '''Celestia: Wiecie co, wasze kłótnie słychać wszędzie. Jesteście porąbani ale ja to spróbuje naprawić! Każdy nieczysty spłonie w wodzie gorącej niczym łzy diabła! Cieszcie się że to nie benzyna lub alkohol i nie została podpalona.. -(ostatnie zdanie sobie wyszeptała)- Wzięła jakieś krzesło i sobie usiadła.. licząc na kolejne sprzeczki by tym razem użyć ognia <3. Bartholome: 'Jesteś porąbana , jak Harriet :C ''Pokaleczony oparł się o barierkę i odsunął się od nich. 'Vince: '''Spotkały się dwa babochłopy i masz ci los. Ale jestem skazany na to! I pomyśleć, że tacy istnieją. I wogóle kto to jest? xD ''Przyglądał się Celestii. '''Vince: Hmm.. nieważne.. Odwrócił od niej wzrok i stanął na boku obserwując sobie sytuację z oddali. xD Mokra Harriet wyciągnęła komórkę, oglądała filmiki na yt. xD Po chwili weszła w fazę i oglądając dalsze filmiki nuciła sobie: xD Harriet: Stop, teraz węgorz.. Patrzcie świnie, król parkietu, ręka jak złamana, naku*wiam węgorza, na, na, na na, na, na. ~ ♪ Spojrzała się na Vince'a. Celestia: 'Wiesz co, Vince.. tak chyba się nazywasz.. mówisz babochłop a ja mówię na ciebie Biseksualny-wariatysta z krainy deszczowców. Nie ma to jak spotkanie osoby która przez równo 3 sezony staczała się na dno aż się stała tanią dziewką. I co, ile płacisz alimentów miesięcznie? Wystarcza ci na wyżywienie całej, małej sekty niewierzących biseksualnych poetów? Cieszę się że w przeciwieństwie do tych otumanionych, ja nie mam z tobą nic wspólnego. ''Wyjęła jedną z kart i zaczęła jej się przyglądać. 'Vince: '''Hah! Wybornie, ale życie jest za krótkie by je zmarnować. Chyba ty sama powinnaś to wiedzieć skoro wyciągasz kartę, jak typowa wróżka naciągająca niedowiarków. Ale cóż ja mogę wiedzieć. Jestem tylko człowiekiem! Który żyje z dnia na dzień. Nie żyję przeszłością jak ta banda, ani nie martwię się przyszłością jak ty. Ja żyję terażniejszością! <3 ''Minął ją wysuwając rękę iżegnając się z wszystkimi i udał się do swojej kabiny. 'Maddie: '''A idź ty sku***ynie... Już mu do reszty odbiło... ''Felipe wszedł na pokład 'Felipe: '''Shi-Bam. ''Robi 3 fikołki i wpada do wody '''Felipe: '''Shi-Pływać. '''Harriet: Shi-ZAMKNIJ SIĘ. ._. Obróciła się na pięcie. Napisała coś w zeszycie. Harriet: ..I choć na świecie tępe ku*wy, niedługo mnie tu już nie będzie...Skończyłam wiersz. ;u; Maddie: 'Nie mówcie mi, że mamy tu objawienie Shi-Palanta... Czy w tym show normalni są już tylko Harriet i Celestia..? ''Spojrzała się na Maddie. '''Celestia: Ja nie wiem czy powinnaś mnie brać pod uwagę. Zostałam uznana za wróżkę czy babochłopa. Ale może jestem po prostu nienormalna w dobry sposób? Zresztą.. po co to mówię.. Rzuciła karty na ziemię i złapała się za głowę. Celestia: Eh.. ból głowy.. Padła na ziemię i zemdlała. Harriet: Dobra idę. Narazie. Zaciągnęła ze sobą Dustina xDDDD Dustin: '''Ej ,gdzie ty mnie ciągniesz ? (troll) Kajuta 2 ''Harriet zaciągnęła tu ze sobą Dustina. Zamknęła drzwi. '' '''Harriet: Mamy chwilę dla siebie. <3 Skoczę po chipsy. <3 Jednak zorientowała się że się zatrzasnęły. :c Harriet: Ok, nie wyjdziemy teraz.. Może czas na igraszki? (mean) Popatrzyła na niego z prowokacyjną pozą. Ściągnęła buty i położyła się na łóżku. Dustin postanowił się koło niej położć. Zaczeli trochę igraszyć <3 (Pokój zwierzeń)Dustin: 'Heh, przecież wiadomo ,że Harriet specjalnie zatrzasneła drzwi. <3 ''Harriet ściągnęła mu koszulkę i zaczęła całować mu szyję. xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD W końcu po igraszkach schowali się pod kołdrą. XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD '''Harriet: Ku*wa, kolczyka zgubiłam! Myślisz że dlaczego jestem pod kołdrą? Dustin: 'Trudno! ''Na chwile przerwali i ściągneli resztę ubrań XDDD Znowu weszli XDD <33 '''Harriet: '''Nie rozbieraj mnie zboczeńcu! XDDDDD '''Dustin: Cicho. <3 Kontynuowali XDDDD Słychać było dźwięk "z liścia" Harriet: 'BOŻE, JESTEM DZIWKĄ '''Dustin: '''Nie jesteś ! xDD ''Po chwili prezerwali ,bo uznali ,ze to mega żałosne XDDD '''Dustin: '''A tam narzekasz , były tylko macanki i wielkie rzeczy (please) '''Harriet: Macanki, macanki? MIAŁA BYĆ PRZYMIARKA MOJEGO BIUSTU :( Sam chciałeś mi je kupić! Czemu pchałeś mnie akurat pod kołdrę? (mean) Dustin: 'No .. bo ten .. jak to się nazywa .. ''Zaczął się drapać po głowie xDDD 'Dustin: '..ponoć jak .. mierzy się pod kołdrą to .. ten .. '''Harriet: Spadam stąd. D: Ubrała szlafrok i poszła. XDD Drzwi wykopała. Kajuta 7 W kajucie pełnej seksu i młotków Majli, Nina ćwiczyła taniec na rurze. Niewiadomo jak ją tam wstawiła. xD Kajuta była zaciemniona i unosił się w niej tajemniczy dym. (pokój zwierzeń)Nina: 'Jeśli kiedyś skończy mi się kasa, to zacznę pracować jako striptizerka. <3 Ale mimo wszystko wolałabym dostać kiedyś ciekawszą pracę. No chyba że stałabym się bogata, to wtedy miałabym już wy*ebane na wszystko. <3 '''Nina: '''Myślę, że przydałby się do tego bardziej zbereźny strój. Coś w stylu lateksowej bielizny. <3 Kiedyś sobie taką kupię. <3 ''Tańczyła dalej wypróbowując co chwilę nowe pozy. xD Kabina 8 Po tym jak Dustin w dość wymowny, ale i chamski sposób powiedział o przeprowadzcce były współlokator zajął sobie jedną z pustych kabin. '''Vince: W końcu własny kącik na statku gdzie odpoczę sobie! <3 Porozstawiał sobie zdjęcia swoich dziewczyn jak i Bartha i Felipe. xD '' '''Vince: '''I wy macie swój kącik. <3 ''Poprawił nieco ustawienie i dosypał płatki kwiatów. xD Vince: 'Od razu lepiej, oww jak słodko! ''Zsunął łóżka i pozbył się zabierajacych miejsce mebli, zostawiając sobie jedną szafeczkę gdzie powciskał swoje rzeczy. '' '''Vince: '''W końcu wygląda jak w domciu. Może to nie te luksusy, ale przeżyję. :D ''Przeglądał sobie notesik. '''Vince: No kolejną pozycję można odznaczyć. Przekreślił kolejne imię. Vince: Muahaha.. Nagle zaburczało mu w brzuchu. Vince: 'Pora na moją ucztę! <3 ''Poszedł do stołówki na statku. Wszedł do swojej kabiny, trochę zwijając się z bólu. xD Stołówka Wlazł na stołówkę i zerknął za zaplecze. Wywlekł coś i upichcił i zajadał się tym. '' '''Vince (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Dwa razy próbowali się mnie pozbyć i dwa razy nie udało się im. Hah! Ale ja ich wykiwałem! <3 Z drobną pomocą oczywiście. Zostało jeszcze wiele rywali na drodze... Ahh zaskakuję sam siebie. Już i tak wystarczająco osiągnąłem, ale by sięgnąć fortuny wygranej trzeba będzie dać z siebie wszystko ponad swoje siły. ''Po skończonym posiłku zostawił cały syf na stole. Inni posprzątają, jak wogóle przyjdą tam. xD Kajuta Prowadzącej Luciana leży siedzi na swoim łóżeczku i czyta książkałkę. 'Luciana: '''Och, nie! Nie zabijaj go! ''Rzuciła książką o drzwi, które w tym samym momencie otworzył Luczka i dostał z książki w twarz. <3 '''Luciana: Facebook! Hej, Luczka. <3 Luczka uśmiechnął się i podniósł książkę z ziemi. Przyjrzał się tytułowi. Lukaninho: Nie jesteś za młoda na takie książki? ^^ Luciana: '''Skąd. Jestem dojrząła jak na swój wiek. ;) '''Lukaninho: No, jasne... Usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Lucianka uśmiechnęła się. Luciana: No, to co tam słychać? Lukaninho: A, tak sobie odwiedzam różnych ziomków. Luciana: Uuu, cieszę się, że jestem twoim ziomkiem. <3 Lukaninho: No i chciałbym ci coś powiedzieć.. Spojrzał na nią. Lukaninho: A właściwie pokazać.. Zbliżył się do niej i pocałował ją prosto w usta. Luciana odchyliła głowę. Luciana: '''Ty tak na poważnie? O.o '''Lukaninho: Myślałem, że tego chcesz. :3 Luciana: '''Chcę, ale.. Nie spodziewałam się takiej inicjatywy z twojej strony.. '''Lukaninho: '''Cieszę się w takim razie, że zrobiłem ci niespodziankę. :3 '''Luciana: Mrrr. ;* Rzuciła się na chłopaka i zaczęła go całować. Kamera natychmiast się oddaliła, bo co za dużo, to nie zdrowo... Po chwili zrobiło się zupełnie ciemno. Potem nastał kolejny dzień, a Luciana z rogalem na twarzy właśnie się obudziła. Niestety, całe zajście z Luczką było tylko wspaniałym snem. :< Kajuta 3 Felipe wstał i zaczął sie gimnastykować. Felipe:'Szkoda mi Helen była spoko.Ale za to jestem już w 9. ''Zaczął patrzeć do notesiku. 'Felipe:'Papa.....? Wstał i uderzył sie w głowe. 'Felipe:'Shi-Bam Poszedł na pokład. Port, Amsterdam (Holandia) Lucianka po uprzednim wybudzeniu się ze wspanialego snu, stała teraz na pokładzie i prawdopodobnie na kogoś czekała. '''Luciana: No, gdzie on jest? :< Statek dobił do portu. Luciana: Ludzie! Jesteśmy na miejscu! Nagle ktoś objął Lucianę od tyłu, a ta natychmiast odskoczyła. Luciana: Ugrrr! Odwróciła się i zobaczyła Kleina. <3 Klein: Nie bój się. :) Luciana: '''Ty tak na poważnie? xD '''Klein: '''Nie, tylko taki żarcik. ^^ Noo, gdzie te przystojniaki? <3 '''Luciana: '''Cieszę się, że już jesteś. Zaraz tu będą. <3 ''Uczestnicy wyszli ze swoich kajut i innych dziwnych miejsc. '' '''Luciana: Uwaga, uwaga. <3 Powitajcie Kleina. <3 Klein może wam być znany z epizodu w Akademiku Totalnej Porażki oraz 2 miejsca w Piątej Totalnej Porażki. <3 Brawa. <3 Świerszczyk. Luciana: 'Podobnie jak w ATP, nasz Klein przeprowadzi dzisiejsze wyzwanie. <3 Klein, te gamonie są do twojej dyspozycji. :3 A ja zmykam. <3 Manicure czeka. <3 ''Spojrzała na Kleina. 'Luciana: '''Tylko bądźcie grzeczni. ^^ ''Zniknęła. Klein został sam na sam z uczestnikami. '''Klein: Juhu! <3 Klein zaczął machać do ludzi. Klein: Więc! <3 Dzisiaj zmierzycie się z pięknem tolerancji seksualnej w moim ukochanym państwie! <3 Klein zastanowił się. Klein: A! <3 Lucia powiedziała, że ma być dzisiaj podwójna eliminacjaaaa! :3 Beth zrobiła werbel na swoich fałdkach. Klein: Ale mój mądry rushowy móżdżek powiedział mi, żebym zrobił aż dwa zadanka w jednym odcinku! :3 Oczywiście, z każdego zadania oddzielnie drużyna może wylądować na ceremonii! :3 Klein założył swoje rushowe okularki przeciwsłoneczne. Klein: Więc nie trudno zrozumieć, że z każdej drużyny w tym odcinku wyleci po jednej drużynie... albo z jednej drużyny wylecą aż dwie osóbki! <3 Więc postarajcie się moje tolerancyjne bestyje! <3 Klein usiadł na Beth. Klein: Okej, okej! <3 Więc pierwsze zadanko w tym odcinku! <3 Będzie ono polegało na znalezieniu mnie idealnego partnera! Pierwsze: Napisać opis wymarzonego partnera dla Kleina! Klein rzucił drużyną mapki. Klein: Oczywiście nie możecie znaleźć mi partnera bez przeszukania Amsterdamu! <3 Opis Partnera Idealnego Kleina + dodatkowe punkty za napisane linijki w celu szukania faceta dla Kleina Klein: Więc ruszajcie! <3 Klein przypomniał coś sobie. Klein: Aaa! I wróćcie tutaj z moimi partnerami do jutra do 22! <3 Klein zajadał się bananem. Klein: Jeszcze trzy godzinki! <3 I dowiemy się kto wygra pierwsze zadanko! <3 Poszukiwanie Partnera dla Kleina - Rushowe Kurczaki <3 'Felipe:'Ten partner musi być zajebisty i zarazem mądry. Poszedł szukać jakiegoś partnera '''Felipe':Jacie gdzie w tym Amsterdamie można znaleść kogoś fajnego. Znalazł kanapke przed knajpką i ją ukradł 'Felipe:'Mniam. Zaczął rzygać Zaczął rzygać. Vince przyglądał mu się z wyrażnym niesmakiem. '''Vince: Dziwne, że ani razu nie kazali cię deportować z każdego odwiedzonego kraju... Szwędał się po mieście. Vince: 'Kogo by znaleść.. ''Przeglądał różnych chłopaków w barach. '''Vince: '''To możliwe? ''Nie napotkała nikogo tak interesującego dla niego. '' '''Vince: Chociaż... Zaczął się uśmiechać chytrze. Nina jak zwykle dopiero po chwili zajarzyła o co chodzi. Nina: 'OMG. <3 Przecież to jest miasto seksu. <3 (pokój zwierzeń)'Nina: 'Byłam już w Amsterdamie i wiem gdzie są najlepsze miejsca do znalezienia tego frajera dla Kleina. <3 Oby tylko mówił po angielsku, bo ja nie znam amsterdamskiego. :< ''Nina poszła do Dzielnicy Czerwonych Latarni. 'Nina: '''Ah, jest w czym wybierać. ^^ ''Weszła do jednego z wielu domów publicznych znajdujących się w tej dzielnicy. 'Nina: '''Heloł, znajdę tu jakiegoś sexi gejaszka? ''Ze schodów zeszła Beth. 'Beth: '''Hejcia! :* Jestem właścicielką tego budynku przepełnionego erotyczną miłością. <3 '''Nina: '''To… super! Daj mi jakiegoś przystojnego geja! '''Beth: '''Spoczko. <3 Akurat mamy teraz happy hour i wszystko rozdaję za darmo. <3 Ups, miałam tego nie mówić… No cóż… ''Beth zagwizdała i po chwili przyszedł jeden z jej „pracowników”. 'Beth: '''To mój najlepszy okaz. <3 Nazwałam go Dżastin. <3 ''Nina zmierzyła wzrokiem Dżastina. 'Nina: '''Może się nada… Tyle że dla mnie. <3 Chodź, idziemy się zabawić koteczku. <3 ''Podeszła do niego i ciągnąc go za majtki pociągnęła do jednego z pokoi znajdujących się na piętrze. Po kilku chwilach można było usłyszeć jednoznaczne jęki i stękanie… głównie Dżastina. xD '''Vince: '''Zobaczmy.. ''Wstąpił do jakiegoś budynku, gdzie w witrynie stali panowie, którzy się prezentowali. W końcu nie mógł znależć jakiegoś kandydata z niewiadomym pochodzeniem. '' '''Vince: Hmm.. Chodził pomiędzy panami, aż zagadał do ekspedientki. Poleciła ku kilku z nich. '' '''Vince:' A czy może.. Jego uwagę przykuł pewien mężczyzna, musiał go sprawdzić więc poszedł go przetestować w zacisznym miejscu. xDDD Po dwudziestu minutach wyszedł i od razu go wynajął, dostał do niego specjalnei smycz i z swoim kandydatem na męża poszedł prosto do portu. xD Ideał mężczyzny Kleina <3 Oczywiście mężczyzna Kleina musi mieć instynkt co do mody. Nie może wyglądać jak byle kto! Najlepiej jeszcze umięśniony, ale nie idiota z który o niczym nie myśli. Najlepiej średniego wzrostu z spływającymi brązowymi włosami oraz wspaniałymi unikatowymi zielonymi oczkami w ciemniejszej karnacji. Może być mulatem, jeśli nie solarium obowiązkowe! Nikt nie chciałby się zadawać z kimś białym jak mleko. xD Oczywiście nie może go przyćmić, więc jakieś dziwactwa musi mieć. Ale byle nie były widoczne albo nie przeszkadzały w patrzeniu na niego xD '' ''Powinien oczywiście uzbroić się w skąpe strojne ciuszki i ogromny zapas ogórków małosolnych, za którymi nasz wspaniały gość szaleje i na pewno sprawią że ich życie przed i pomałżeńskie będzie naprawdę zacne i wzbogacone. Powinien mieć własne fantazje, z którymi by się dzielił dając mu poczucie, że nie będzie z nim nigdy się nudziło <3 Sam Klein na pewno też z nim musi. Ma wiedzieć oczywiście od początku o swojej seksualności. Klein na pewno nie chciałby kogoś kogo fascynowały kobiety… No chyba, że wyjątkowa Beth <3 Wtedy jak najbardziej się nadaje. Po drugie nie może być rasistą! Co więcej, musi kochać Afrykę i zabierze go w wyjątkową podróż do tego jakże dzikiego i nieokiełznanego kraju. Najlepiej gdyby w podróż poślubną zabrał go do Zimbabwe. Tam przeżyli by swoją przygodą oraz na pewno znaleźli by dla siebie idealne czarne dziecko. <3 Wspólnie zamieszkali by w domku Beth na Alasce, gdzie żyli by szczęśliwie do końca swoich dni wraz z czarnym dzieckiem. <3 Poszukiwanie Partnera dla Kleina - Szeksi Piłkarze <3 Maddie i Harriet włóczyły się gdzieś po Amsterdamskich ulicach w poszukiwaniu wybranka dla Kleina. Maddie: To jest przyjebanie trudne... Harriet: Jak my mamy znaleźć kandydata dla Kleina? Henry'ego już rozumiem, ale Kleina... Maddie: '''Jeśli miałabym wybierać męża dla Kleina to byłby ktoś taki sam jak on. Tylko kto? Mało jest tak specyficznych ludzi... '''Harriet: Musi to ktoś lalusiowaty, blondasek.. Mogłabym zadzwonić po Luntka, ale długo by mu zajęło przyjechanie aż do Holandii.. Maddie: Wzięłabym Bartha dla Kleina, ale on nie ma niebieskich oczu, nie jest blondynem, nie jest przystojny i co najgorsze - Jest przydupasem, znudziłby się Kleinowi po jednej nocy... Harriet: Barth? Och nie, chcesz zamęczyć Kleina? Można by znaleźć klon Kyler'a Moss'a, blondaska i gwiazdora porno w jednym.. Maddie: '''Hahahaha, serio? Myślisz, że w Amsterdamie jest ktoś taki? Chodźmy w tą uliczkę, gangole lubią ostry seks, może się znajdzie "ten idealny". '''Harriet: Równie dobrze możnaby znaleźć w PUB'ie gejów, ostrych gejów którzy pragną bliskości. Harriet pociągnęła Maddie do Pubu. Nad wejściem pisał jakiś dziwny napis po holendersku, ale olały to i weszły. Nagle jakiś bramkarz je wywalił. Maddie: Auć! Za co!? Harriet: Wiesz z kim gadasz? Bramkarz gadał po holendersku. Harriet: I'm actor, fuck you! Maddie: Może tak... Do you speak English? Bramkarz: Eng... English? Yes! Maddie: Do you know who is Klein? Bramkarz: Yes! I'm fan number one of Klein! Maddie: We must find for him best boyfriend ever... That's challenge in Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata Bramkarz: '''Podróż Dookoła Świata? I'm fan of Podróż Dookoła Świata! Come in! '''Harriet: Świetnie Maddie! Twój angielski powala! Maddie: Eee... Tsa, dzięki? Dziewczyny weszły do Pubu. Wszędzie byli prawie nadzy faceci w bokserkach. Maddie: Tu jest więcej brunetów niż blondynów... Harriet: Niestety :c Maddie: I co teraz? Harriet: Chodźmy zabalować <3 Maddie: Eee, HARRIET! Mamy zadanie! Jeśli przegramy, to możemy wylecieć? Harriet: No okej... :c Dziewczyny już wyszły, jednak Harriet się wróciła i zarąbała komuś drinka. Maddie: I co... Harriet! Harriet: No? ;u; Maddie: '''Czemu płaczesz..? '''Harriet: Ten drink jest jakoś taki bardzo ostry i gorzki... ;u; Maddie: Daj spróbować... Maddie pociągnęła za słomkę trochę drinka. Maddie: No i co się dziwić, tequila z szampanem i sokiem żurawinowym zmieszanym z wódką... Tak w ogóle to co dalej... Aa, See you later! Bramkarz: '''Later! '''Harriet: Cz..czekaj! Harriet ujrzała striptizera na rurze. Podeszła do niego ciągnąc ze sobą Maddie. Harriet: Hello, cześć? Striptizer: 'Cześć! <3 Nareszcie ktoś nie po holendersku. <3 ''Striptizer miał piękne blond włosy.. Miał na sobie stringi w króliczku. Pot spływał mu po umięśnionej klacie xD '''Harriet: Co tu robisz? Striptizer: Szukam wrażeń, nikt mnie nie chce... Jestem praktycznie sam jak palec, wszyscy uciekają na fakt że mam duże doświadczenie seksualne oraz chcę mieć dzieci.. Aha i że jestem w stru procentach gejem. Harriet: Hmmm, obgadajmy coś. Tylko błagam, ubierz coś na siebie. Striptizer wskazał na pokoik. Striptizer: Może tam? Są tam dwa fotele, łóżko też się znajdzie. Maddie: Ciekawe, czy naprawdę jest gejem... Harriet: Przekonamy się. Cała trójka weszła do pokoiku. Striptizer ubrał na siebie prześwitującą białą koszulę. '' '''Harriet:' Więc może.. Jak ci na imię? Harriet z Dein'em usiedli na fotelu, Maddie na łóżku. Striptizer: Na imię mi Dein.. A tobie panienko? Harriet: Jestem Harriet, a tutaj na łóżku znajduje się Maddie. Maddie: Cześć?.. Harriet: Może zacznijmy od pewnej sprawy.. Opowiedz coś o sobie. Dein: Imię moje to Dein, urodziłem się w Kanadzie.. Lat mam 18, uwielbiam erotykę oraz podrywać pięknych mężczyzn.. Moim marzeniem jest wychować dziecko.. Jakie? No ciemne.. Oprócz tego uwielbiam modeling, taniec na rurze.. Oh tak tak.. Marzę też o męskim seksi ciałku.. Maddie: Masz ciekawe zainteresowania.. Harriet: Mamy dla ciebie kandydata. Klein, blondyn, jego ulubione zajęcie to modeling i pozowanie, chce wychować czarne dziecko, podrywa facetów. xD Bierzesz? Dein: To w Amsterdamie jest ktoś taki? Kto mnie pokocha, i nie jest to gruby chińczyk z baru obok po kilku piwach..? Prowadźcie kochane <3 Tak też uczyniły i zaczęły się kierować do Kleina. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Ideał mężczyzny dla Kleina <3 Imię idealnego faceta dla Kleina musi być tak samo piękne i majestatyczne jak jego, musi się ze sobą rymować, tworzyć jedność. Przede wszystkim musi być umięśniony i niewrażliwy na ból niczym grecki heros, ale jego mięśnie muszą być idealnie wyrzeźbione, aby nie odstraszały, a zachęcały do oglądania ich. Taki facet mimo wszystko musi być twardy niczym skała, ale wrażliwy dla swojego ukochanego Kleina, jednak w łóżku nie może zachowywać się jak mimoza - Twarde, szybkie, głębokie i ostre ruchy, takie jakie powinny być. Jednak kiedy to Klein będzie dominatorem, ten mężczyzna musi być posłuszny niczym pies - Nie będzie gardził fetyszami swojego Pana, a zgadzał się na nie ochoczo. Jego największą pasją musi być uosobienie piękna - Modeling, pozowanie, miłość do nagich i erotycznych sesji ze swoim ukochanym. A jego największym marzeniem musi być wychowanie ze swoją najukochańszą miłością czarnego dziecka, od poczęcia do końca swych dni. Holandia, Dom Anny Frank Klein popijał herbatkę z filiżanki. Klein: Ogólnie kocham obu waszych partnerów, ale... no ktoś musi przegrać już teraz! :< Klein otarł policzek. Klein: I ogólnie chyba na ceremonię będę musiał wysłać... Szeksi Piłkarzy... wybaczcie! Ale potrzebuję kogoś, kto będzie szanował moją Beth... to podstawa dla mojego przyszłego związku... Klein wymamrotał do siebie. Klein: Może dlatego jeszcze jestem samotny... Klein kazał wszystkim usiąść. Klein: W każdym razie Szeksi Piłkarze, nie poddawajcie się! Walczycie teraz o to byście nie mieli podwójnej eliminacji w swojej drużynie! :D Pocieszenie. Klein: A drugie i ostatnie zadanie jest takie! <3 Odegracie ze mną randkę! <3 Wybierzcie jedną osobę z waszych drużyn, która pójdzie ze mną na najwspanialszą randkę! Klein kiwnął głową. zadanie polega na pisaniu dialogu ze mną xD Nie wklejanie tekstów, bo to już byłoby nudne. Więc. Jutro proszę być przygotowany na dialog ze mną. Macie całą sobotę na to, więc przemyślcie jak ma wyglądać ta randka. Klein i tak sprawi by nie była idealna! :D Narady Rushowych Kurczaków Dustin: 'Więc kogo bierzemy ? Ja polecam Vince`a w końcu jego jako jedynego z chłopaków w programie interesują też mężyczyźni .. (Pokój zwierzeń)'Dustin: '''Najlepiej żeby go wziąść i żeby zawalił to wyzwanie .. Nik prócz mnie nie bedzie całował Harriet ! >:( '''Vince: Ah dzięki Dustin.. naprawdę... Wezbrało mu się i machnął włosami. '' '''Vince: '''Jedno zajście i już nakreślają wszelkie historie. ''Zaśmiał się. Vince: I tak... ja pewnie pójdę na randkę z nim głownie ze względu, że.. Spojrzał nieprzychylnie na Felipe który ćwiczył z swoim pieskiem robiąc pompki mówiąc co drugie słowo "Shi". Vince: Ono się nie nadaje zupełnie. Poprawił swoje okulary i odświeżył oddech. '' '''Vince:' Poświęcę się dla drużyny. Chyba, że Nina chciałaby bo w sumie dobra jest w te gierki <3 Nina: 'Z wielką chęcią sprawiłabym, że Klein stałby się przynajmniej biseksualistą, ale z tobą pewnie będzie się lepiej bawić. (mean) Narady Szeksi Piłkarzy ''Celestia była dziwnie spokojna. '''Celestia: Noo to.. kto idzie do tego Homoseksualnego ? Cisza i świerszcze ;u;. Celestia: 'Eh.. Randka Vince'a i Kleina <3 ''Vince przyszykował wynajął intymne pomieszczenie, koniecznie z wielkim łożem oraz z stolikiem gdzie znajdowało się wytrawne czerwone wino z dwoma kieliszkami. Przygotował wystawny srebrzysty puklerz z różnymi kolorowymi ciasteczkami i plackami udekorowane po bokach lukrowanymi kwiatami. On sam przygotował dwa gustowne szlafroczki dla parki i specjalnie przyciemnił pomieszczenie do półmroku. Rozłożył dywanik prowadzący wprost na łóżko gdzie zwieńczył przejście różami. Z boku był przykuty chłopak z męskiej wypożyczalni ludzi do towarzystwa przebrany jako policjant. xD Vince czekał już przebrany na swojego gościa, który otrzymał wiadomość by przybył. xD 'Vince: '''Czekam mój ukochany! <3 ''Klein przeszedł się po pokoju. '''Klein: Jakoś tak... biednie... xD Vince: '''Ale jak biednie? :< Specjalnei dla ciebie! <3 ''Wstał i kręcił się kło niego. '' '''Vince: Założysz to specjalnie na naszą randeczkę? <3 Cał mu drugi płaszczyk. xD Vince: Chcę żeby było nam obu miło. <3 Klein skołowany drapał się po głowie. Klein: Nie mam dziś ochoty na seks ._. Vince: 'Ależ nie będę jeśli nie masz ochoty! <3 Ale byłoby miło. ''Mrugnał do niego i zaprowadził za zasłonkę by się przebrał. 'Vince: '''Czekam na ciebie kochany! <3 ''Klein zdziwiony uniósł brew. '''Klein: Ale... ja lubię moje ciuszki. .____. Vince: 'Oww.. ''Westchnął radośnie. 'Vince: '''Może chcesz by ci pomóc i się droczysz? <3 ''Podszedł i pieszczotliwie go głaskał. xD '''Vince: Przy mnie możesz być otwarty na wszystko. <3 Klein zrobił wielkie WTF. Klein: Ale... ale... ale... ja mam OKRES!!! O_O Powiedział by Vince przestał. Vince: Oh.. wiesz, że dostałem rzerzączkę i się odsuwasz? :< Rozumiem.. Złapał go za rękę i siadł z nim na łóżko. Vince: To może skosztuj tego delicjału.<3 Wziął jedną czekoladę i chciał go nakarmić nią. xD '' '''Klein:' Jem tylko czekoladki z fabryki Beth. ._. Klein omijał czekoladek Vince'a. Vince: 'Rozumiem. To powiedz, co chciałbyś ty porobić? <3 ''Klein pomyślał. '''Klein: Pogadać o pośladkach B... znaczy Christiano Rolando! *o* Lubię krypto gejów! <3